The present invention relates to the closing of containers which can contain products of any sort such as food, cosmetic, medicamentous or chemical products and the like, these materials being indifferently in the form of liquids, powders, granulates or flakes.
It is known that most products which have to be preserved must be isolated from the atmosphere.
To this end, it is current in the art to seal the container containing the product by a membrane which can be made of aluminum, a synthetic material, an impregnated paper, etc.
The membrane is put in position and sealed to the container, possibly after having evacuated the container in order to avoid any oxidation of the product contained therein.
In order to protect the membrane and to allow consuming the product at different times, a cover is then placed on the container.
The hereabove mentioned and well known realizations necessitate, at the moment of use, removing the cover and then cutting out the protection membrane which, till then, was also used as a pilfer-proof element.